Nerra Niveus
|image = File:Nerra_Sprite.png|imagewidth = 81|caption = "Cha-ching!"|weight = 110 lbs.}} Nerra Niveus is a Monetan Paladin and part-time Bard who resides in Vanius. Through a chance encounter in the deadlands with Muo Kdunor'nu and Luma nesca Senka, she sets out to save the world along with her friends, as according to the will of the White Mask. Her partner is the former Valiant, Alfeus Claudius. Appearance As a half-elf, Nerra inherits the typical features of her elven ancestry, including blonde hair, emerald eyes and pointed ears. Paladin Gear Nerra wears golden scale-mail armour with a white cape. Her primary weapon is a golden glaive. Church Attire During her time spent living at the Monetan Church, Nerra would wear a white and gold robe with a short white cape. This also appears to be her casual and sleepwear. Dragon Slayer After slaying a Red Dragon alongside Muo, Nerra harvested enough dragonhide for two sets of banded-mail. She is currently waiting on the sets to be crafted. Her new weapons include an over-sized chainblade, lance and Incineration Ray Mk. I pistol. Personality An overly friendly and cheerful individual, Nerra appears to most people as a naive but ambitious girl with bigger dreams than brains. She seeks wealth and worth through both material possessions and social bonds, along with a record of defeating hellspawn and evil-doers. Despite her love for gold, money and shiny magical objects, she prizes her friends before anything else and is always ready to lay down her life to defend them. Underneath the bright exterior, she is still an emotional and insecure young girl. Usually the first to cry after a battle or after arguing with someone, Nerra's sensitive side makes her the most likely fall into fits of depression and sulking. Fortunately, a little comfort is usually enough to help her bounce back. Being a paladin, Nerra believes in upholding good and punishing evil. However, she is not against seeing the good in even her enemies, and trying to find the best in every person. Background Before the cataclysms reached Vanius, Nerra lived in the countryside with her human mother. Her father, a traveling elf, disappeared shortly after she was born. As a child, Nerra dreamed of acquiring a luxurious lifestyle and to one day become rich. When the Flock arrived, her mother was supposedly killed by demons and the young Nerra rescued by a member of the Vanian Valiants. For several months, the orphaned half-elf wandered the streets of the rebuilt Recreades, picking up dropped change and sleeping in churches to survive. After being caught putting a piece of scrap metal in the donation box at a House of Concord, Nerra was taken in by the Reverand Mother and taught the true Monetan ideals. The young acolyte was given a room in the attic of the Monetan church and a new life as a devout follower of the religion. Hackledown Descent Bored of her chores, an ambitious Nerra pestered Captain Regulus of the Vanian Valiants to allow her to join the army in their descent. After displaying her paladin abilities to the captain, she was partnered with the soldier, Alfeus Claudius, who showed great disdain for her innocent outlook and excitement. On the first day, Nerra and Alfeus traveled to an overrun Hacklish laboratory. Due to Alfeus' acquired injuries along the way, Nerra sent him back to the Vanian camp. She met Luma, Muo and several others there, along with warforged unit 416 and his creator. The warforged asked the party to find his son still inside the ruins of the building, and the party gladly accepted. Inside, they faced the devil commander, Rro'Dalgo. After winning a life-or-death against the commander, the party discovered the rest of the secrets of the lab, including the devils' genocide engine, the mysterious white mask and 416's son, Hatch. And then more stuff happened... Nerra and company set out again with Alfeus on a mission to neutralize a reported weapon in a Hacklish warehouse. Upon arrival, they find The Naranayastra, a massive cannon with a demon merged to it. Utilizing the best of everyone's skills, the group was able to destroy the cannon swiftly and find the recorded video of its creation to present to the Hacklish prime minister. Sometime afterwards, Regulus was reportedly killed while defending citizens. The incident jaded Alfeus and caused an even greater rift in his relationship with Nerra. After drinking her sorrows away, Nerra headed home alone and was jumped by a member of The Smiling Children. She was saved by Barrel and Mimi, and by pure chance, found Regulus, who was now disguised and traveling with the women. Near the end of the descents, Nerra and the party set out to liberate the Cathedral of Gears from the incoming hellspawn. When they arrived to find the warforged sealed within the church, the party offered to help them escape with the ancient pieces of their deity, the Machine Spirit. During the perilous venture down the church steps fighting off hellspawn, Nerra managed to awaken The Guardian, a celestial hound spirit trapped within the body of a HAVOC model with a celestial lullaby. Using her new found mount, Nerra distracted the hellspawn while the rest of warforged escaped from a window, before joining her friends in escaping the overrun cathedral.While soaring through the skies, they encounter the devil Qual'Stragor, who the party defeated through an anti-magic spell that sent the devil spiraling thousands of feet into the ground. Once the group successfully landed, Nerra was distraught to find that the Guardian was falling apart after the harsh battle. Tearfully, she said her farewells to the celestial hound, and was given the capsule that contains its soul by the ArchHand of the warforge church. Nerra also acquired her new chainblade off the tail of the broken HAVOC, which has since become her primary weapon. A day after saving the church, Nerra found that Alfeus had disappeared in the deadlands after an attack by Rro'Dalgo on a refugee camp. The party set out after him and found Alfeus at the remains of the Cathedral of Gears, challenging Rro'Dalgo for his crimes. Nerra also spotted Regulus, who had been observing the battle, and angrily marched on, calling him out for being a coward. In her fit of rage, Nerra clashed against Rro'Dalgo, who apparently took great pleasure in seeing the significant increase in the party's abilities. The devil commander offered an ultimatum that resulted in both parties trading information, before leaving them to face one of his hellspawn pets. During the battle, Regulus revealed himself again and joined the party in fighting the beast, before the floors of the church collapsed, and the group fell into the basement. With the power of her Holy Smite, Nerra finished off the beast. Unfortunately, there was little time to celebrate, as the floor opened below them, revealing a gigantic Fragment. Nerra and Alfeus were nearly dropped into the pit, but Nerra managed to climb out just in time. Alfeus was saved by Muo, who lifted him out before he could fall. After escaping the collapsing church with Regulus and several members of Clades Diabolus, the two groups split ways on cautious terms. Nerra and Alfeus reconciled briefly, and the party returned to the Flock as it began leaving for the next lands. The Divine Bond and Golden Sun The night after the last descent day, Nerra found herself in Domus Vaniaurum, chasing after her goddess. Moneta, who had been watching over Nerra's exploits, granted the young paladin with her Divine Bond in the form of the revival of The Guardian, now in its original form of a giant wardog. Overjoyed by her new companion, Nerra woke to find that it was all a dream. However, her ability to summon The Guardian was proof enough that her goddess was truly with her. Eager to show off her mount, Nerra went searching for Alfeus by the Valiants' barracks, only to be pushed back by the crowds. While looking for a side path inside, she encountered the homeless Pelor in a trashcan, who she quickly befriended and offered a place at her church. Nerra eventually met up with Alfeus again and helped the Valiant polish armour at the barracks while discussing more of their past. She invites him for steak at Luma's tavern, and they meet up again for dinner. Nerra and Muo also arm wrestle, resulting in hurt hands and hurt feelings. Category:Flock Category:Player Characters Category:Cycle Two